


Schrei

by AufSchrei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AufSchrei/pseuds/AufSchrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Felt are rising up. The Dolorosa, head of the major crime family called Maryam has Just been murdered. Kanaya is hellbent on destroying the Felt. They killed her mother. She has just rescued Rose Lalonde, a hit girl with the Pack, the best hit squad in the world. The tides of fate churn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The moon was full, illuminating the streets and lighting up the sky.  
There was fury in her eyes. She would taste blood tonight. The summer night was warm and warranted her trademark backless black dress. The dress made a show of the large black dragon tattoo on her back. As she stalked through the alleys she thought of her mother. Her mother was dead now and she knew who was responsible for her mother's death. Tonight, though, would serve her only in the satisfaction of slaughter and reuniting with her sister. They had taken her. The Felt. They were the ones responsible for this. She wondered for a moment if she could be any more angry at the situation. The rest of the family would be furious if they knew that she was going in alone to receive her sister. She had a katana on her thigh and knives in her boots. She was ready. She knew they weren't. Oh, the looks on their faces. She was giddy with excitement. As she neared the warehouse that she knew her sister was being kept in, her blood boiled further. She broke into a sprint and leaped to the roof. She let out a breath as she landed on her feet. Her fangs almost ached with anticipation. She drew her sword, the only sound breaking the silence being the twang of the blade when it came fully unsheathed. She kicked in the door. The Clearing to the warehouse was a blur. The sweet tang of blood soaked the air. When the last of the foot-soldiers were dead and she was satisfied of her blood thirst, she made her way to the basement. She kicked in that door too. Perhaps with a bit too much force. The door flew into the opposite wall where she heard a gasp. She saw her sister tied to a chair in the middle of the room. The gasp momentarily forgotten, Kanaya was relieved to find her sister alive.

"Kanaya." Kanaya couldn't tell if it was relief in her voice or anger. Perhaps both. Porrim had clearly been blood-starved for days.

Kanaya used her blade to cut Porrim's Bonds. "Go feed. Meet me at home."

"Thank you Kanaya." With that, Porrim was gone.

Remembering the gasp, Kanaya turned toward the metal door. Clearly someone was behind it. Kanaya sheathed her sword as she approached it. Any human would have a struggle pushing it off of them but this person seemed to not be trying at all. Kanaya pushed over the door and it landed with a loud bang. There was a blonde chained to the wall. The bang of the door did not stir her. Kanaya realized that when she kicked in the door it must've knocked her out. The blonde was beautiful. She looked worn. She must've been chained to the wall for a couple of days. Being in a gracious mood from finding her sister, Kanaya removed the blonde from the wall and took her home.

 

When she got back to the manor that the Maryams call home, Kanaya laid the blonde down on a guest bed on the third floor. Kanaya wandered back to the first floor to check in with Rogers. Rogers was the man who ran the numbers in the family. He was the guy who kept track of the money and kept the business going. He, along with Porrim or Kanaya would run things whenever the Dolorosa was gone. Now that the Dolorosa was no longer in the picture, Kanaya would have to get used to having more responsibility in taking care of the family business.

"Salutations Rogers." Kanaya said, leaning in the doorway to Rogers' office.

"Kanaya! Where have you been?" Said Rogers, Looking up from his desk.

"Rogers I went to receive Porrim."

"Kanaya-"

"I know what you're gonna say Rogers, I knew the danger. I came out on top."

"Yes, but what if they'd been too much for you, Kanaya? What if you hadn't come out on top? I don't know what I would've done had you, your mother, and your sister been gone!" Rogers stood from his desk and made his way to Kanaya. "I'm so glad you girls are alright." Said Rogers into Kanaya's shoulder. Kanaya returned his embrace.

"Me too, Rogers. Me too."

"Where is she then, where's Porrim?" Asked Rogers, Breaking the embrace and returning to his desk.

"She should be getting back any time now, I left her to hunt. You should get to bed, Rogers. You look tired."

"You're the one who kept me up! Just up and disappearing like that! I ought to ground you!" Kanaya chuckled.

"Come on Rogers, let's get you upstairs. Everyone else is already asleep"

"Fine, fine, let me shut this down first."

"Allright Rogers, I'll trust you to make it upstairs on your own." Kanaya turned and meandered back to the third floor with a soft smile gracing her black lips. Rogers could always make her feel better.

After taking a bath, the sun was nearly up. Just after Kanaya put on a fresh set of clothes, Porrim burst into her room smelling like night air and sweat.

"Kanaya tell me you did not bring that girl home with you."

"I did." Kanaya replied with caution.

"You don't know who she is, do you?"

"Who is she?"

"Rose Lalonde!"

"That rings no bells, sister."

"Kanaya, she's the Lalonde of Beta Squad of the Pack!" Kanaya knew of the Pack, though, not much. She knew that they divided themselves into three groups. The Alpha, the Beta and the Theta. She knew they had four members each. The Pack were the best hired hands in the world. What one of them was doing here, was a mystery to Kanaya. They were fast and clean with hits, plants and heists. They managed to keep their location a secret from all the major crime families and even the Midnight Crew and the Felt. If you wanted them for a job, they would know about it and come to you. Kanaya supposed that she would have to ask the blonde how she came about being trapped in the warehouse with Porrim. The Pack had alwas been a neutral party when it came to gang wars.

"I'm not worried."

"She's dangerous, Kanaya!"

"She should at least show us consideration. I did save her after all and she is now a guest in the House Maryam." Porrim regarded Kanaya for a moment, then spoke.

"Fine. But she's your responsibility. I'm going to get some rest. We'll talk more later." With that, Porrim swept away.

Kanaya decided she would go check on Rose Lalonde. When she reached the guest room, she pushed open the door and sat down in the armchair in the corner. The light of dawn warmed her skin and she heard the stirring of one Rose Lalonde. Rose sat up slowly.

"Where am I?" Rose groaned.

"You're currently a guest in House Maryam, Rose Lalonde."

Rose stiffened. "What have I done to get myself landed here, of all places?"

"I picked you up from a former warehouse of the Felt." Rose's face fell into a stormy look.

"The job was a set up" Rose nodded, as if answering a question.

"So the Felt are moving in on even the Pack. What are they planning?" Kanaya wondered aloud.

"Wouldn't we all like to know. You didn't answer my question, though. What am I doing in House Maryam?"

"I took you home, after I knocked you out with a steel door."

"Oh well thank you for hitting me with a steel door, it has graced me with a wonderful headache this morning." Kanaya narrowed her eyes.

"You seemed to have been stuck in that position for multiple days. You ought to be thankful to me." Rose straightened.

"Yes, my apologies, thank you for saving me, Kanaya Maryam." Kanaya wasn't surprised that Rose knew who she was. News of her mother must've spread like wildfire.

Rose rubbed at her eyes. "What day is it?"

"June 15." If it were possible for Rose's eyes to get bigger, they did.

"God, Raye must be so worried about me!" Exclaimed Rose to herself. "May I borrow a phone?"

"Give me a moment." Kanaya rose from her seat and exited the room. When she came back, Rose was laying on the bed, arms spread wide, staring at the ceiling.

"Rose." Rose sat up again. Kanaya passed her the phone.

"Thank you." Rose took the phone and dialed a number that Kanaya couldn't see. "Hello, this is Rose. Checking in. Yeah, let me speak to Raye. Thanks. Hey, Raye, how's Roxy? Did she check in yet? Good. I'm safe now. Yeah. I'll be back soon. Okay. See you then. Goodbye." Rose handed the phone back to Kanaya. "Did you get your sister out?"

"Of course I did. That's what I went for." Rose grimaced. Kanaya found herself displeased with Rose's face forming such an expression. Rose was beautiful. She deserved to be happy. To have a mother, Kanaya thought. Don't get ahead of yourself Kanaya, you don't know her story, and she probably won't tell you. Don't get your hopes up. "Would you like something to eat?" Kanaya asked instead of what was really eating at her. What did they do to you? To my sister? Those were questions better left for another time.

"Please." Kanaya left the room and walked out to a balcony hallway.

"Dalton!"

"WHAT?" Came the answer from the kitchens.

"Whip me up something would you?"

"You got it Kan!"

Kanaya went back to the guest room to find Rose asleep. She didn't want to think about what the Felt had been doing to her. It Must've been hell. Kanaya closed the curtains and the room darkened. Having had a long night as well, Kanaya decided to get some rest herself, and returned to her own room.

"Send it up to guest room four would you? Thanks Dalton!" Kanaya called as she passed the balcony.

As her face hit her pillow, and the soft glow of her skin was swallowed up by blankets, Kanaya Drifted into sleep. Her dreams were plagued by screams. The screams of her mother. And the impending screams of Lord English himself. She would bring down the Felt. She had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is sleeping, bathing, ans discussing.

Kanaya didn't typically remember much of her dreams. She remembered the screaming. Was that screaming? Was it in the dream? Was someone screaming? Make it stop. There was a scream. It was unfamiliar. The Scream tore Kanaya from her dreams. She glanced at the clock. 6:43. Clearly, she couldn't have been asleep for very long. The scream ripped through Kanaya's head again. Kanaya bared her teeth. Being wrenched from sleep was something that Kanaya had never developed an appreciation for and she shot up with a vigor. Kanaya rushed out into the hallway and listened again for the scream. It had come from the guest room. Rose. Kanaya's first thought was that someone was attacking her. She practically slid when she got to the door. She wrenched it open. Dalton, like Rogers, had been a friend of the family for years. He had left something for Rose to eat and she had eaten it. Rose was currently thrashing around on the bed. A chocked sob broke the darkness. Kanaya watched Rose curl herself into a ball. It looked quite uncomfortable if she was to be frank. For the first time, Kanaya realized how utterly empty the room was. The only thing in the room that had anything in it was the king size bed, occupied by Rose. It made Rose seem so small. Curled alone on a large bed. Kanaya had to remind herself that this girl was not to be trifled with. Kanaya sat on the bed and grabbed Rose's shoulder. Immediately, Rose had a hand at her neck. Kanaya tensed up, prepared to defend herself. Then, with surprising strength, Kanaya was flipped over onto the empty side of the bed. She didn't know what to think. She stayed still and stared at the ceiling for a moment, thinking over what had just happened. This human girl had just flipped her over the bed with one arm. Kanaya was suddenly grateful that she had saved this girl. She may be of use in taking down Lord English. Rose snuggled into Kanaya's side and Kanaya concluded that she would be spending a little while here. For some reason, she didn't mind. She deserved a break. And if that break came to her in the arms of one Rose Lalonde, Who was she to argue?

Kanaya awoke again slowly. As she peeled her eyes open, she remembered where she was. Still motionless in the arms of Rose Lalonde. Rose, Had not stirred either. Not since the screaming and the pulling of Kanaya into her arms. Where Kanaya was still tightly clutched. Since she had been pulled into bed though, the screaming had not returned. Somewhere in Kanaya's mind, she hoped she had been the only one to hear Rose's screaming. She wondered if Rose was aware of her nightmare. Or if Rose was aware of what she had done. This would be an interesting morning. Or, Afternoon, rather. If the light peaking out of the tiny margin between the black curtains and the floor was any indication. She got the chance to breathe in Rose. Rose had an appealing smell, but it was masked by the stench if blood, the rot of rusted iron and sweat. She resolved to offer Rose a shower when she woke up. Kanaya had a thing for fashion and clothing design. It was mostly just a hobby, but the prospect of dressing Rose brought a smile to her face. It would make her even more beautiful. Remember Kanaya, she reminded herself, You don't even know if she'll agree to stay. Kanaya handn't noticed when Rose woke up, just felt the slight weight decrease as Rose removed her arms. Kanaya looked up to see the beautiful face graced with the look of a deer in headlights.

"What's the matter?" Asked Kanaya.

Rose stared.

"Rose?" Rose backed off the bed and stood against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"What's wrong?"

"I just, um, I'm sorry. What did i do? I have terrible nightmares sometimes..."

"Would you like a bath, Rose?" Kanaya sat up, tilting her head at Rose.

"All right." Said Rose, her arms clasped behind her on the wall.

"I won't bite, you know." Kanaya stated smoothly.

Rose looked like something was clicking inside her head. "oh don't you, Kanaya Maryam. I know what that glow is." Of all the things, it hadn't occurred to Kanaya that Rose would put together the whole vamparism thing. Especially so soon in what Kanaya had hoped to be a lasting partnership, if not with the Pack, but Rose herself at least. Kanaya hoped that it wouldn't discourage Rose.

"Why don't you take a bath, and we'll talk when you're finished." That would give her some time to think over on what exactly she would propose to Rose. "I'll lay out some clothes for you." Without waiting for a response from Rose, Kanaya swept into the bathroom connected to the bedroom and turned on the water. She pulled out a fresh towel and laid it on the floor next to the bathtub. She left Rose to it, returning to her room to find something suitable for Rose to wear.

When she got back to her room, she opened the door to her walk in closet and stood for a moment, contemplating what color would go best on Rose. A smile found its way to her face as she palmed through the hangers. She eventually decided on a gold sundress with a golden sun pattern on the front.This will do wonderfully, thought her way to what was formerly her mother's office, Kanaya laid the dress down on the bed in the guest room. With most of the anger about her mother's death gone, her mother's office brought her nothing but sadness. She heaved a sigh and sat down at her mother's desk, booting up her mother's computer. She'd have to go through a lot of files before she and Porrim could take over running the family. She wondered where Porrim was. Perhaps she went to visit Kankri. The Vantas family had always been close to the Mayams. Kanaya wondered about integrating the two families. How would she go about that? How would it even work? She knew that she had a lot of work ahead her if she was to succeed in taking down the Felt. She'd have to take down Lord English. She knew that she'd have to enlist all the help she could. Starting with Rose. She hoped that somehow all of the major crime families across the country would have her back in this. It would get personal. Kanaya knew that she'd have to fly out to see the heads of all the families in what was referred to as the Troll Crime Ring. It was to be difficult, and it was to be dangerous. And it was set in her mind. Lord English would meet his demise. Kanaya got lost in her computer work, and when Rose walked in, it wasn't surprising to Kanaya how dark it had gotten. Kanaya used to love the daylight. The soft warmth that she felt in the sunlight had always made her happy. She'd been seeing more nights in the past week. She suspected that she would have many more long nights ahead of her.

"Your sister pointed me in this direction." stated Rose, standing at the back of the room. "Is she the same as you?"

"Yes, she also sports Black Dragon tattoos." Kanaya smirked. She thought she saw a twitch in the corner of Rose's mouth.

"I mean is she a vampire?" Stated Rose. Kanaya took a look at her. Up and down. The dress had been a good choice. It suited her well. Kanaya straightened.

"Yes, she is." Rose's face was carefully blank. "Sit down Rose. We need to talk." Kanaya waved a hand at the two chairs sitting in front of the desk. Rose lowered herself onto one of them.

"What do you know about Lord English?"

"I know that he's the leader of the Felt."

"Come now, Miss Lalonde, you can do better than that." Rose's eyes narrowed.

"What would you like me to tell you?" Kanaya leaned forward, elbows on the desk.

"Whatever you can." Rose stared hard at Kanaya. "Please, Rose. My mother is dead."

"The Dolorosa is dead?" Rose looked surprised.

"Taken down by the orders of Lord English. There was a set up. I am not willing to discuss it at this time."

"I know he has a daughter and a son. Twins. His son is his right hand. Name is Caliborn. Daughter's name Caliope. His best set of hands goes by Snowman. Snowman has a thing with Spades Slick, co-leader of the Midnight Crew. Snowman is probably the one who took down the Dolorosa. I doubt that he would go for the center of the Troll Ring first. It is likely that he's had her kill or attempt to kill other leaders. I'll have to return home to confirm this."

This was news to Kanaya. Maybe the Pack was better than the thought. Rose's appeal to her had increased tenfold.

"It is my plan, Rose, to take down Lord English."

"I'm sure that's the plan of many."

"I'd like to enlist your help."

"You're gonna need a better appeal then that to convince the Theta." So the Theta were the head of the Pack? Rose was being a lot more cooperative that Kanaya thought she would be. It put Kanaya on edge.

Rose, however, sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. A slit in the sundress showing Kanaya how nice Rose's legs were.

"I'll have to refine it then, won't I." Kanaya was careful to keep her tone emotionless.

"And you'll have to meet them then, won't you?" Rose smiled. Somehow, it seemed to Kanaya, the smile was all for herself. Rose was scheming.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Come with me back home."

"Where is Home?"

"I guess you'll find out, won't you?" That put a slight unease into Kanaya. But the more she thought about this, the more the idea appealed to her. She hoped to whatever gods may exist that this wouldn't backfire on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also writing this series in first person from Rose's point of view. Keep an eye out for Black Dragon! First chapter of that should be up by the end of the week. reviews are the greatest. whenever I see a Kudos or a follow or a favorite it brings a smile to my face! so keep me smilin'! next chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kanaya takes her leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re-uploaded and edited.

Kanaya left Rose in her mother's office so she could go speak to Porrim. If she wasn't in her room, there was one other place in the house she was likely to be. The library had always been one of Kanaya's favorite places. Peaceful quiet was something she should've appreciated more. The plethora of big fluffy couches served well as places for Kanaya to lounge while reading. Porrim was thumbing the spines of the old books that their mother used to love reading. The old tomes with no titles to their spine and nothing on the cover. Books that need investigating. She loved books like that.

"Porrim, it's time to talk about what happened." All Kanaya knew was that she was out of town visiting the Zahhak family about upgrading their home technology and communications base. She'd ordered some new equipment from them that they were currently building. The Zahhaks always made their own systems and Kanaya had always respected them for it.

Porrim sighed. "Kanaya i'd spare you from the gruesome details."

"I know Porrim, and I need to know what happened. I can handle it."

"That's the problem Kanaya, I don't think you can."

"I lose patience with the matter, Porrim. Regardless of the situation of mother's death, I will avenge her." The glint in Kanaya's eyes caused Porrim's eyes to fall.

"And how do you plan on that?" If eyes could stab, Porrim's would be stabbing at the ground.

"By enlisting the help of the Pack and any other Troll families that wish to assist in the demise of Lord English." Kanaya's tone was flat. Careful.

"Kanaya that's exactly what I mean." Porrim raised her glance once more to meet Kanaya's.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Kanaya crossed her arms. Her mother was dead. How could Porrim want to keep her from the truth?

"Kanaya, please, give it some time." Porrim pleaded.

"Porrim, Rose is going to take me with her to speak to the leaders of the Pack. I'm going to take this opportunity to gain new allies."

"Kanaya I don't think-"

"Look, Porrim, I need some time too, to digest this." Kanaya interrupted. "I need to get away for a while. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let this opportunity slip through my grasp. I'll be leaving with Rose to speak with the leaders of the Pack about getting their help in this." Kanaya was going with Rose. There was no moving her decisions.

"Kanaya, you can't just waltz in wherever you like! It could be dangerous. They could kill you!" Porrim backed into the bookshelf behind her. "No one is supposed to know where they are and I imagine they'll want keep it that way." She sank to the floor. "Kanaya I can't handle this, please." Her voice was breaking. "Please." Her face was in her hands.

"Porrim," Kanaya dropped to her knees to be level with her sister. "There are things we can't leave alone here and you need to stay and keep things in order. Especially if you can put the minds of the family at ease with having you as a leader. You know I'm not ready to lead. You know how to run this show. You've done it before. Mother taught you how."

"Kanaya..." Porrim looked up. "I thought we were in this together."

"We are."

"Mom never did teach you, did she?"

"I suppose she never got around to it."

A sob escaped from Porrim's throat. "Kanaya."

"Porrim."

"I'm so sorry Kanaya. I am so sorry this is all my fault and I don't know what to do." Porrim hugged her legs to her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I feel like a child."

Kanaya positioned herself next to her sister. "It's not your fault, Porrim."

Porrim said nothing. Instead, she shoved her face into her knees.

"Porrim, I want him dead."

"I know."

"Then you know what I have to do."

"GOD DAMN IT!" Porrim Porrim reached behind her, grabbing a nameless book and flinging it as far away from her. It landed with a slam, cover open, next to the doorway. "Just, Kanaya, don't get yourself killed alright? Come back to me here. I can't do this alone."

"I'll come back."

"How do I know that?"

"You can't."

"I know." Porrim's voice was faint as she ran her hands through her hair.

"I'll keep her alive." Rose brought their attention to the door frame where she stood.

"Why should I trust you?" Porrom spat at Rose.

"You shouldn't. But you must." Rose's face was a mask. "My end game is the death of Lord English. It's not something I can do on my own. It's a big job. We'll need all the help we can get."

Porrim looked Rose up and down, trying to pick her apart with her eyes. Rose's piercing lavender eyes wandered to Kanaya. They seemed to soften.

"Fine. If Kanaya doesn't come back here, I'll make your death my endgame." Said Porrim with a hard, flat tone.

"Fair enough. Replied Rose.

Porrim picked herself up from the floor, extending an arm as an offer to help Kanaya up. When Kanaya was upright, Porrim gave her a brief hug, then turned to leave. As she left, her shoulder brushed Rose's. Kanaya could feel the electricity in the air.

"I'll see you Kanaya." Said Porrim from the doorway, angling her head but not turning around. She disappeared down the hallway. Kanaya knew she wouldn't see Porrim until after she got back.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt?" Asked Rose, walking toward Kanaya.

"No," She tried to say. It came out as a barely audible hoarse whisper. "No." She tried again. It was more solid. "It's fine."

Rose raised a hand to Kanaya's face, using her thumb to wipe away the teat tracks on Kanaya's face.

"We can leave today, if you like." Said Rose, lowering her hand.

"Yeah, we can go." Kanaya went to the door to retrieve the book. The Russia House. She closed the book and replaced it on the shelf, running her hand over the book-spines. The numbness it put into her fingers a welcome sensation.

"Did you want to pack?" Asked Rose from behind Kanaya.

"No." Said Kanaya, "I'll just get my jacket." Rose followed her out of the room.

Once back in Kanaya's room, she grabbed a leather jacket from her closet and tossed a pair of sunglasses, her phone, phone charger and a tube of black lipstick on her bed. She whipped her dress over her head and stepped into a pair of boot-cut blue jeans and polled a green v-neck over her head. With a flurry of movement, her jacket and sunglasses were on, and her phone, lipstick and charger were in her pocket.

Kanaya turned to Rose, who was standing in the doorway.

"How exactly are we going to get there?" Kanaya asked her.

"Just get us into town, I can get us there."

Kanaya analyzed the sundress that she gave Rose. She should be fine without a jacket. It was warm.

"Alright, follow me." Kanaya lead her through the house to the outside of Rogers' office, where she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came his response from behind the closed door. Kanaya pushed open the door.

"Rogers, I'm leaving."

"What, again?"

"Yes Rogers, I have to."

"Fine, come back safe."

"Are you sure you and Porrim will be alright here?"

"We'll do fine, don't worry about us."

Kanaya smiled. "Thank you Rogers."

Kanaya lead Rose through the ground floor to the stairs to the garage. After they had gone down the stairs, they faced the wall of keys next to the grey door.

"Why don't you pick a set?" Kanaya said to Rose. Rose plucked a pair of keys off the top row. A pair of keys that unlocked jade green 1980 Camaro. "Nice choice." Said Kanaya, lifting her sunglasses to get a good look at the color of the car. She let out a long, low whistle. She hadn't ever driven this car before. It had the black dragon sprayed on the bumper. People in this town knew better than to steal from the Maryams. She planned to leave it in a garage until she got back. As she slid into the driver's seat, she replaced her sunglasses. She popped the glove compartment open and handed Rose the pair of sunglasses that were in all the glove boxes of all the cars.

"Shall we go?" Kanaya said as she turned the key in the ignition.

Rose simply smiled and leaned back into her seat.

As Kanaya peeled up the ramp into the afternoon sun, Rose slid the sunglasses over her lavender eyes and thought things were looking up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally almost posted this chapter to 27303 oops.

It was sunny, a high pressure day, so it was clear. There were no clouds in the sky and there was a high wind. Kanaya never would've imagined that she'd be walking through open fields that were torn by wind with an attractive blonde in her clothes by her side. She found her eyes cutting to Rose. The sun dress clung to her curves and the wind blew her hair around. Rose seemed to be content with the weather. Her tanned skin implied that she spent a lot of time in the sun. Kanaya didn't peg Rose at the type that would waste time and money lying around in tanning beds. Rose's struts showed off her legs, and god, Kanaya could follow those legs anywhere. There was a purpose to following them today though, and Kanaya hoped that she would be able to follow them for a foreseeable future.

When they reached the helicopter, that Kanaya doubted anything but cows would've noticed, she a shiny black stamp of a paw print on the otherwise slate black helicopter.

"The wind is going to make this a turbulent ride." Rose raised her voice above the howling of the wind.

Kanaya nodded in response. She trusted Rose.

Once they were both situated, Rose handed Kanaya a headset.

"I don't know anything about flying helicopters." Stated Kanaya.

"That's fine. Listen in on my reports and get the other side from the base." Kanaya nodded and put the headset on.

Rose pulled a cell phone from a bag and plugged it into a USB port in the console. She texted someone then set it down. Kanaya glanced down at it and saw the screen light up. In front of a picture of a black cat with white dots where eyebrows would otherwise be on a human, a message reading

he'll yeah babyy im gettin online right now

Rose glanced down at it and smiled. There was no contact name. It made Kanaya uneasy. Who was Rose talking to? She wasn't going to ask though. The aspect that Rose was in a relationship was a little deflating to her mood. Kanaya had to remind herself again, that that wasn't what she was here for. If Rose was in a relationship, then it was none of her business.

Rose was flipping switches and things were turning on. Lights, engines. The helicopter blades started turning. The headset that Kanaya was wearing muffled the sounds, but she could still hear them. There was a crackling in the headset. She heard Rose's smooth voice over the headset.

"All systems go, we are clear to ascend." The blades started beating faster, slicing through the air.

As the helicopter raised higher into the sky, there was another crackle in the headset.

"Hey, Rosie! How ya doin'?" Came another voice, a New York accent.

"I've been taken care of well enough." Came Rose's reply, through the headset. Kanaya had been glancing out the windshield, marveling at the sky, she hadn't noticed Rose glancing over at her.

"So what happened, gimmie the details!" Came the New York voice. Funny, they were heading west.

Rose grimaced. "Roxy, not a good topic to discuss in open air."

"Right, right okay." Came the New Yorker, Roxy.

Roxy was who she had called back at the house. Kanaya was't sure yet who exactly Roxy was but she doubted that she wouldn't find out. So she let it be.

"Are the skys clear all the way back to base?" Asked Rose.

"Yep, nothin' but wind. Might give you some turbulence but you should be good. Fuel levels lookin' okay?"

"All good, Roxy. I'll contact you if I need anything. Otherwise, I'll call you when I'm close."

"Alright, hear from you later." Click.

There was a silence for a while. Well, as quiet as it can get with the muffled noises of the helicopter in the background.

"It's peaceful up here isn't it?" Came Rose's voice over the headset.

"Yes, it is." Responded Kanaya. Hearing her voice echo through the headset was strange.

"We should have about another three hours before we land." Said Rose.

"Alright, what shall I do until then?" Asked Kananya.

"Tell me about the scenery we pass. Eyes ahead makes you miss things."

Kanaya thought it was an odd request, but she fulfilled it anyway. Kanaya wondered if Rose had asked her to do that to keep her mind open while she was flying. A good choice.

They flew north west. Kanaya keeping tabs on what went by on them. Occasionally hearing comments from Rose. Things like "I've hiked down there." or "That place has the best tuna tar-tar i have ever tasted." Kanaya wondered what kind of life Rose lead. What kind of life the Pack let her lead.

As they approached an empty field, Kanaya spied a few other helicopters lined up in a row. The line cracked again.

"Alright, alright, alright. Welcome home honey. I'll send up the elevator. See you in a few." Click.

The line went dead as Rose landed the helicopter. The landing was a bit jerky but Kanaya couldn't blame her. She was glad to be able to step out of the helicopter into the open air. The wind tossed their hair about with careless abandon.

Kanaya looked back to the sky. The sun was setting, bleeding out into the horizon. The hues of red, pink and orange mesmerized her. The scene almost brought her peace. Hopefully, peace was something that was still within her reach after all of this. The setting sun had been familiar to her as a child. Sitting on the roof of the house, reaching for the setting sun like she could snatch it out of the sky and use it to keep her happy on nights when she felt alone. It was a marvel to her, feeling alone in a house full of people.

Her thoughts of the future were once again placed on the back burners in her mind, as Rose placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Rose's once soft lavender eyes had a hard edge to them as she took in Kanaya's face. "I need you to follow me, and stay calm. Whatever happens, do not attack anyone." Rose had a dry tone of urgency and an undertone of something Kanaya couldn't quite identify. Sarcasm? Humor? She didn't have time to figure it out. Rose's face split into the most beautiful grin Kanaya had ever seen, just before Rose tugged her by the arm a few feet away from the helicopter. Rose grabbed Kanaya's other arm with her other hand. They were facing each other. Rose had pulled her into a faint blue circle in the grass. An crescendoing beeping noise was coming from beneath them. As the beeping got closer and louder, Kanaya tensed.

Rose's grin only seemed to get bigger. If that was possible. The beeping slowed to a stop and there was a distinct elevator ding.

Rose let out a giggle and the ground beneath them sunk in a bit, then opened up, dropping them into darkness. Kanaya wasn't expecting a soft landing, but that's what she got. Rose had lost her hold on Kanaya's arms, instead favored lacing their fingers together. The Circle of the darkening sky above them closed, and for a moment, the darkness swallowed them up. There was another ding, and a strip of lights illuminated a rainbow of pillows beneath the two girls.

"Don't freak out." Rose said, trying to suppress a giggle.

"Um," Was all Kanaya managed to get out before the elevator lurched downwards at what was most definitely not a speed for elevators. Kanaya let out a little shriek, which only made Rose giggle again. Strips of lights began to reveal the tunnel they were descending in. The clear walls of the elevator quickly giving way from the darkness of the underground to the florescence of a garage. And what a garage it was. Rows upon rows of cars. Some looking like they needed serious salvaging.

"Some of the boys like to work on cars for an extra buck." Said Rose. Kanaya got no further explanation as the elevator continued its descent.

The floors began to pass more quickly, but Kanaya was sure she saw a shooting range, a huge kitchen, a command center that was much more grand than the one in the basement at home, and an arsenal that of even illegal arms trade. The elevator slowed to a halt and let out another ding before the doors opened and the girls spilled out with all the pillows onto a carpeted floor.

Rose let out yet another giggle as she got up and dusted off her skirt. As she leaned over to give Kanaya a hand up, another voice was heard.

"Rose." Rose heaved Kanaya to her feet. The voice had a distinct New York accent.

"Rose, who is this." Kanaya looked up to see a girl in a short black skirt with a white sweater and a large pendant in the shape of a cat.

"Roxy, this is Kanaya. She's here to help us take down Lord English."


End file.
